Dann Wird Alles Gut
by Perceptive Pawn
Summary: With an important mission on her shoulders, when she has to share a room with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai, how will she hold up? Not to mention this is a prestigious rich school, Or that the school is All Male. SakuSasu w/ SakuNaru,SakuSai, SakuAkasuki
1. Prologue

She sighed, rolling over ungraciously in her forest green sheets. Why, out of all of the days she could have had someone bothering her at four-in-the-morning, did her first day off call at the hospital have to become one of them?

After she had surpassed Tsunade in training, she had taken up a station at the hospital in order to made the workload less worrisome for her senpai. That didn't mean that she got other time to complete other tasks as Tsunade did. She didn't have paperwork to fill out.

Kicking off the emerald vine embroidered comforter and sitting up, she slid on her thin silken black yukata and, tying the sash, strode through her apartment. It wasn't as elegant as she wished it could be, but it was fucking four in the goddamn morning. She was not about to put on makeup just so that she could pulverise whoever was in her doorway.

Her apartment was sparsely decorated because of her near-constant position as head curse at the hospital. With Akatsuki acting up again, so many more Nin were moving through the wrong set of doors as she saw it. She hadn't had time or will to throw any sense of homeliness into her living room, maintaining a status quo of 'armchair-table-couch-television-window seat'. Noting else was in the room aside from the fireplace with a bare mantle. She prided herself with the cleanliness of the spotless white carpet and stainless tan couch.

She stumbled past the bleak couch and subsequently the mahogany kitchen table; the table and matching chairs an eighteenth birthday present from Tsunade. She finally made it to the door where the pest was still pounding. She only knew one person who pounded at her door in such a manner.

Nearly tearing the door from its hinges, she yanked the lock off and swung it open to face the mass of blond assaulting her front entrance. Unfazed by the shirtless state of the man in front of her, she set her face in a heavy scowl and fought with herself to refrain from tearing his knocking-arm clear off of his shoulder.

"Naruto! What the hell do you want this early in the morning!?"

She had started to shout, but took into consideration the hour and proximity of the other apartments and settled for an angry hiss. Her temper may not always show through her trained mask of emotions, but nearly every time she was screaming on the inside, as she was currently.

Naruto had really grown up and even as an eighteen-year-old, she still had to look up to even see his face. He stood a head taller than her, panting and sweat-filthy on her once-clean doormat.

"Hey Sakura! Mind if I use your shower? Mine is clogged with what the repairman said was 'an accumulation of snack food and rust"."

He used air quotes childishly as he spoke, laughing at himself near the end. Despite his growth, his behaviour had only minutely evolved, and his energy level had only multiplied. Handsome features couldn't smother the air of annoyance that came with his arrival though.

"Naruto,"

She began carefully. With Naruto, there was never any indication or clue about what news she wanted to hear and which news he usually told her. With experience in this area of interrogation, she mentally prepared herself for whatever nonsense or literature he would spout at her.

".....Why are you.....so.....dirty?"

She ended her question lamely, falling short of a witty thought process in the foggy early morning hours. She really wasn't a morning person and possibly never would be. Her biological clock read 'sleep' and her circadian rhythm was blaring an alarm in anger to her resistance.

His answer was another goofy smile.

"We brought him home Sakura. We brought Sasuke back."


	2. Awakening

She sighed, slumping down onto the edge of her bed again. She probably should have been getting dressed, but she was tired again. She had indeed let Naruto in, and she had started the shower water for him and gotten him his towel; He had spent enough time at her apartment that he had his own orange towel that she kept clean.

Once he had gotten in and shut her door behind himself, he had begun an elaborate story of how they had recaptured Sasuke. She didn't really listen to him, although she had wanted to. She just couldn't take all of the information in at the time. It was too much of a head rush.

Sasuke had been gone for six years and she had gotten used to referring to him as the dead. She had finally put her emotions for him away. She had bettered herself in his absence and it was a foreboding thought that he was back. She had no clue how to act around him except for ignoring him as she had ignored his memory all of those years.

After he left, things had gone back to an uneventful norm. Ino had given up at trying to be a medic like Sakura, and settled for being a plain Jonin and working the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She and Shikamaru were inseparable. Hinata had become a head-member of the Hyuuga clan when she declined position as Head of Clan after her father's passing. Neji had taken to the position, although he still carried out a normal ANBU schedule.

Lee had his own dojo and helped eager young genin train outside of the academy in his free time. Kakashi was an ANBU squad leader again, with Neji at his side for most missions. Sai, free from ROOT, was an ANBU as well. His emotional quest for excellence was improving additionally. Tenten, a weaponry teacher at the academy. Kiba, a jonin with a squad of his own. Hell, even Naruto had surpassed Jonin level, although Tsunade was still Hokage.

The steam rising from beneath the bathroom door into her room was warm, and it only made her eyelids heavier as her head spun with possibilities and repercussions of the Uchiha's return. She was tired and a migraine was forming at her temples. She hoped to hell that she wouldn't be the one who had to heal the bastard, should he be injured.

She stood and slowly moved towards her closet, searching and eventually finding a thin green tank top and navy blue short-shorts. Slipping them on underneath her silk robe then further shedding her robe onto the small wooden chair next to her desk, she only vaguely heard the water shut off as she tread lightly back to her queen sized bed.

Groggily climbing back into the bed with some difficulty and slipping under the sheets with the full intention of sleeping another five hours, she barely heard the door to her bathroom swing open over the straight granite flooring of her bedroom. Light footsteps sounded as she pulled her comforter up to her shoulders.

Her head hit the pillow and she sighed contentedly. That was how it was supposed to be; she wasn't supposed to have to get up off of said pillow for another five to six hours. The next thing she knew, a pair of strong, warm arms were wrapped around her waist. Before she could protest, his soft blond locks mingled with hers on the pillow, and his full topless form was pressed against her back.

"Sakura-chan. Will we ever truly be Team 7 again? Even with him back?"

It was seldom that Naruto sounded so somber and uncertain. She was slightly taken aback as she felt his nose and cheek brush against the back of her neck, his breath hot on her skin. She let her hand drift up her own hip to rest on his arm, turning her head gently to look at him in the eye.

"Naruto, I don't know. I didn't ever doubt that you would bring him back, but I always figured it'd be in a body bag. I never anticipated that we would ever have that chance to try."

His blue eyes sparkled even in the dark. He squeezed her tighter, pulling her closer to him like a human teddy bear. She gasped inaudibly as silent tears began to slide down his cheeks. Turning her body fully to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"We'll figure this out with Tsunade and Kakashi later. By the levels of fatigue I see in your body, I'm guessing that you haven't slept in awhile. Just go to sleep Naruto."

He sniffed quietly before burying his face in her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled his clean scent. His muscled rippled beneath her hands as he stretched, sighing and relaxing at last. His breathing regulated and turned into soft snores. She laid her head on his chest and sighed similarly. The day ahead of them looked like it was going to be hell.

She yawned, stretching like a cat before sliding up off of her stomach onto her hands and knees. She smiled, looking to her left and seeing Naruto, his mouth slightly open, sleeping soundly. Running a hand through her hair, which had grown down to her a**, she stifled another yawn before stealthily leaping out of her bed and into the hallway outside of her door in one fluid movement. She wasn't the Hokage's successful apprentice for nothing. Glancing at the clock on the wall that read '9:00'; she pulled her long hair up into a messy bun.

Gracefully dancing her way into the kitchen, she turned on the stove and prepared to make eggs. Breaking out said food stuffs from her refrigerator, she began whisking them in a glass bowl while the pan warmed up. She liked eggs and all, but they were for Naruto today. She was on another diet, and all her breakfast was today was white tea with a few mint leaves.

Pouring the egg-mixture into the frying pan with a bit of salt, she began the process of making the once-liquid eggs into tasty scrambled eggs. She ignored the delicious smell and put the finished eggs onto a plate. Putting the plate on the four-seat-table, she did knee raises over to her refrigerator to acquire his orange juice. Every morning she did stretches, and just because she was making breakfast for someone else today did not mean that she could slack.

Skillfully pouring the juice into a glass without spilling a drop while pulling her leg up sideways to touch her calf to her cheek, she began to think about her list of things to do today. Placing the glass on the table next to his plate, she moved towards her silverware drawer doing squats along the way. Once there, she lifted her other leg up gracefully whilst retrieving a fork and knife.

After putting her teapot on the stove, she finished stretching by doing a series of sit ups and push ups in the hallway before going to wake Naruto. She stole across the granite floor and most agily bound up onto the bed, a knee on either side of his. This woke him up, and he jolted into awareness violently enough to toss her onto the other side of the bed.

"Geez Sakura-chan! You want to have to revive me once I have a heart-attack?"

She laughed evilly, before crawling over to him again. He really was fun to bother. He caught sight of her grin and met it full force with a devilish smirk. Launching himself at her, they wrestled playfully for a few minutes until her teapot began screaming. Laughing light-heartily while untangling her limbs from his, she jumped onto the floor. Extending her arm towards his position on the bed, she curtsied mockingly.

"Your eggy breakfast awaits your presence, Oh great Rokudaime."

This forced a laugh from him as he went along with her act. God she had missed his antics.

"Why yes, Servant girl. Lead me to my feast!"

They both laughed and he started a race to the kitchen, something he only ever did if he felt that he could beat her. She won, but only by leaping over him off of the back of the couch and front-flipping into the warmly lit room. She grinned cattily at him from the counter as she poured her tea.

"Man Sakura, You didn't have to go all ninja-turned-gymnast on me."

He joked, sliding into his chair. His expression changed from playful to mock-curiosity when he spied the plate before him. He eyed the food suspiciously and sniffed at it cautiously; With a fearful expression on his features, he took a sample bite and chewed slower than usual. Deeming it safe to eat and apparently delicious, he began inhaling the eggs off of his plate as she sat down.

"Well it seems you like your eggs....."

She spoke flatly, sipping her steaming cup of tea, avoiding ingesting the leaves of mint floating around in it. He had always held an aversion to her dieting, as he insisted that her figure was perfect. She didn't believe him, and was currently in a battle against Ino to lose another ten pounds. That would put her at her ideal weight, 105, and as a result, she ignored all of his pleas for her to share his eggs.

It was when he set his dishes into the sink that someone began knocking on her door. She stood up, walking to her door with Naruto at her heels. Unlocking the door, she stepped back to let it slide open. She looked up to meet the eyes of Genma. His eyes didn't meet hers though as they settled on her chest, which Ino told her had gotten as equal to Tsunade's as her Medic skills had.

Naruto growled from behind her, wrapping her robe (when had he gotten that off of her chair?) around her tightly. She shushed him, before tapping Genma's foot rather harshly with her own, using a bit of her famed strength in the action. This earned a muted 'ouch' from the Nin and redirected his attention up to her eyes.

"What is it Genma?"

She asked bitterly, tired of his lecherous ways from her days in Tsunade's office. Every time she tried to give piles of forms to Tsunade, he would do or say something annoying and perverted as she walked through the double doors. This earned him fracture wounds in both arms and one time a dislocated hip.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you and Naruto in her office as soon as possible. She has assigned you a mission."

With his task fulfilled, he leapt off of the railing and continued going until he was out of sight in the streets of Konoha. Even at nine in the morning the streets were bustling busily. She closed the door and turned to Naruto, pointing behind him to her room.

"Dressed; Let us become it."

* * *

He turned his head to the side and spit a mixture of blood and poison out. Really? They tried to poison him? After they went to all the trouble to drag his ass back to this dump, they had tried to slip poison into his water? It was insulting to think that, aside from the pitiful attempt, they had even though he would fall for it. He was an S-ranked ninja. Was Tsunade, that old hag, really that stupid?

He sighed, letting his head drop forwards with the rest of his body, supported only by the shackles encasing his arms from behind. His once white haori was now tinged with blood and dirt, not to mention the three glasses of green-tinted water they had already sent ANBU in to drown him in. His stomach was sporting a gaping hole from a certain jinchuuriki's signature move, and his left thigh was nearly severed in two. That was going to be hard to heal.

And really, they had already drained his chakra and taken his sword, but there wasn't even a window in the cell he was in? How Konoha. How drab, how bleak. He knew he deserved it. But, when he raised his own torn-off white sleeve on the battle field, did they not take it as a non-threat surrender?

Over the six years he had been gone, he came to peace with the loss of his family. He had recognized how pedophile-y Orochimaru actually was, and had left him. His brother was still out there, but with all of the Akatsuki's so called 'goals', they weren't going to likely cross paths.

With a heave, he pulled his one good leg up beneath himself to keep from dislocating one or more shoulders. He vaguely wondered who they would have heal him, if heal him at all. He knew Tsunade wouldn't sentence him to death; He was the last of his clan that would ever reproduce. The council of elders knew that well.

Looking at the grimy and bloodstained rocks that made up the rough floor, he spit again, having extracted more poison from the water dish in front of him. Those shinobi were idiots.

Through the bars ahead of him, he could see a long hallway until it got simply too dark for him to see. He assumed it either curved, or had a door at the end, and that was a nice prospect because then he would see the light of it open. He'd get a glimpse of whoever came in or out. And THAT would be helpful.

He estimated it was around ten thirty in the morning, and he estimated that it also didn't matter. No one would come see him, except maybe Naruto or Kakashi or Tsunade.

That thought made his gut twinge.... or maybe that was the wound?

What had happened in Konoha since he had left? He had promised himself not to dwell on it, but he was still very curious.

Had Ino and Shikamaru finally seen each other? Had Kurenai given birth to Asuma's child? Was Kakashi an ANBU again? He listed the people who shouldn't matter, but he couldn't find himself lacking interest or care.

It struck him then, that someone was missing.

Sakura! Had she been hurt? Had she died? Married? Had children? He had always imagined her with children. An Instructor maybe? It all gave him a head rush as he thought about it. Where was she? Was she okay? Did she hate him? She probably did. Would she come see him? Not willingly, probably not.

He suddenly felt very constricted, and it wasn't the close stone walls that made him feel it now. He coughed a bit, blood coming up as he did. As he went to spit again, the darkness in front of him lit up with a sliver of light. Light footsteps echoed off of the damp walls as the figure bathed in light approached his cell. He spit the blood-poison mixture out of his mouth.

He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see people from his past. He didn't want any fan girls or anyone else he could think of. He just wanted to rot in his cell alone. If they were going to chain him to the wall, he wanted to stay attached to the wall.

"You know Sasuke, I never thought that you would ever be back. I thought that you were gone from us. I had finally gotten used to losing another teammate."

He smirked in the darkness, assured of who his visitor was. No one else he knew, aside from Naruto, would make a speech like that. Only one.

"Hello again Kakashi."


End file.
